101013Dean Doir
09:15 -- talentedAviator TA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:15 -- 09:15 TA: hello 09:15 GA: hey 09:15 TA: how's it going man 09:15 GA: well, i guess 09:16 GA: not much going on at midnight 09:16 TA: what do you mean by that? 09:16 GA: if i had said good that would be gramatically incorrect 09:16 GA: so i said well, but since things are only mediocre, which still counts as good, i said i guess 09:16 GA: good = well 09:17 GA: idk i havent slept in a while so dont mind me 09:17 TA: ah, i did not we had a grammar nazi in our group of freinds 09:17 GA: well i wasnt correcting you 09:17 GA: and i usually dont use grammar properly anyway 09:18 TA: oh, so this is just a instance of correctness then? 09:18 GA: yeah 09:18 GA: a weird glitch in my personality caused by tonsa schoolwork and little sleep 09:18 TA: but hey, i think i have an idea to help you get to sleep 09:19 TA: cause you have a problem with that don't you 09:19 GA: well not on days where i stay up until 5 am reading a book for a book project due tomorrow 09:19 GA: but generally, yeah 09:20 TA: well, what if i were to tell you, i could get my hands on a certin milatary device that makes people fall asleep 09:21 GA: hmm 09:21 GA: well, id rather not get in trouble with the military 09:21 GA: but honestly i dont need it 09:21 GA: being tired all day is sort of my thing 09:21 GA: id be all weird and peppy if not for it 09:21 TA: oh don't worry about that,they will never know 09:22 TA: plus it has differnt setting and it can controll what kind of dreams you have 09:22 GA: whoa 09:22 GA: like lucid dreaming? 09:22 GA: where you can control it 09:22 TA: but, their might be some minor side effects 09:22 GA: uh 09:23 GA: that doesnt sound super amazing 09:24 TA: nothing to worry about, just getting stuck in the dream, it being so life like you can die in it, in some cases it drives people insane 09:24 TA: but nothing to bad 09:24 GA: um 09:24 GA: did anyone... actually die from it? 09:25 GA: or go into a coma because of it? 09:25 TA: not on file they didn't, but off the record, yes a lot of them 09:26 GA: hm 09:26 TA: but im sure you will be fine 09:26 GA: what did the ones that wake up say it was like? 09:27 TA: no one, but me and a few others of questionable sanity have woken up before but basiclly you go to sleep and can controll how your dream progresses 09:28 GA: that sounds so cool 09:28 GA: hmmm 09:28 TA: so do you want one 09:28 GA: risk death for sleeping device 09:28 GA: get cool dreams 09:28 GA: i think ill pass 09:28 GA: but thanks 09:29 TA: okay, but if you ever want one just hit me up, i also have acesses to other millatary tested devices if you want them 09:29 GA: do you have any that arent potentially lethal? 09:30 TA: well a couple of them arn't ment to be lethal but they still have accidents 09:30 TA: so no 09:31 GA: alright 09:31 GA: thanks for offering though 09:32 TA: anything going on in your life 09:33 GA: honestly? not really 09:33 GA: anything in yours? 09:33 TA: meh, i got put in the hot box for 2 days after getting caught sneaking off base to go to a party 09:34 GA: at least you did something out of the ordinary 09:34 GA: sneaking off to go to parties 09:34 TA: yea, well that party wasn't a party per sea 09:35 TA: sae*\ 09:39 GA: well, nice speaking to you man 09:39 TA: but more of a meeting of rebals 09:39 GA: rebels? 09:39 TA: determined on redoing the nations goverment 09:40 TA: but yes, you know the hacker group anonoumus right 09:40 GA: the government is pretty mad. 09:40 GA: yeah 09:40 TA: well i lead their meeting cause i suck at hacking 09:40 GA: ... 09:40 GA: so your dad is in the military 09:40 GA: and you lead the meetings of a notorious hacking group 09:41 GA: which targets the government 09:41 TA: it makes since if you don't think about it 09:42 GA: well anyway 09:42 GA: i gotta go finish my work and attempt sleep 09:42 GA: cya man 09:42 TA: yeah i guess it is getting late, I'll see you later 09:42 -- talentedAviator TA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 21:42 --